Buffalord
|Speed2 = 6 |Armor2 = 16 |Firepower = 12 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom2 = -20 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 4 |Known Dragons = *Big Buff |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Buffalord is a large Mystery Class dragon that appears in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' and also appears in ''School of Dragons''. This dragon has been said to be hunted to extinction, but recently, an individual has been spotted at the far plains of Odin's Respite. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Buffalord eggs are green with brown spots and its surface are formed by four segments overlapping each other. They have a row of several bony plates on their surface. Hatchling to Adult Its head is similar to a tortoise's, with horns growing to the side and forward, like a yak, and a single horn resembling that of a unicorn or a rhinoceros growing atop the skull. It has very large wings, and four small legs that are positioned close to the middle of its body. It also boasts a row of spines along its back, with smaller one scattered on its bronze back too. As an herbivorous dragon, it is quite rotund. Titan Wing A Titan Winged Buffaloed is light pink in color, with lighter swirl patterns on its wings. In addition, its spines and horns have grown longer. Abilities Uncontrollable Fire A Buffalord's fire is uncontrollable, and can explode in an instant. Also, it seems like the Buffalord can't control when it will fire, so these explosions happen randomly (mostly when it is attacked). Inflation The Buffalord is capable of inflating its body to twice its normal size, scaring away any predator who tries to attack it, like a pufferfish. This skill enables them to break out from small, enclosed spaces to gain freedom. Shooting spines Similar to Deadly Nadders, Whispering Deaths, Screaming Deaths and Razorwhips, the Buffalord can shoot spines from any part of its body, but it seems it can only shoot them when it inflates its body. Healing Saliva Its green drool has amazing curing properties, and is the only known cure for a lethal disease known as the Scourge of Odin. The Buffalord's saliva is only effective against the Scourge of Odin when mixed with the herbs it feeds upon. The only problem being that the saliva rapidly dries up, so the patient needs to be close by to be given the drool. Strength As shown in the series, aside from its abilities of inflation, the Buffalord is capable of lifting and dragging a ship, which forced Ryker and Viggo to set the creature free. When it was captured it was able to easily destroy most of the ship it was inside, especially impressive as Viggo's ships are designed to keep Dragons contained. Behavior and Personality This dragon is endemic to the native plains with an abundance of herbs. As it makes up the staple of their diet, Buffalords do not leave their homeland and spend most of their time grazing peacefully alone. They appear to be fully content with their lives there. This big, Mystery class dragon is possibly the laziest dragon, seeming even more so than the Hotburple. Despite their limited contact with humans, Buffalords are described to be extremely docile, even "yak-like", by Fishlegs in Race to the Edge as it did not attack the riders even when they approached it. Snotlout contributed this to their near-extinction. They are however, known to be stubborn and refuse to leave their homes and will willingly attack any hunter that tries to remove them. Weaknesses Due to its incredibly docile nature, this dragon hardly puts up a fight, as seen when it willingly allowed Hiccup and Viggo to lead it away from the island. The dragon only noticed signs of threat after it got a significant distance away. Appearances DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Race to the Edge When Astrid comes down with the lethal Scourge of Odin in "Buffalord Soldier", the gang rushes to find the said-to-be extinct Buffalord in hopes of finding a cure. When they finally spot one at the far end of the archipelago, they attempt to lead it back to the Edge, only to have the dragon release exploding flames in protest. As such, they collect its healing saliva, only to find that it dries up very quickly. They bring Astrid over to the island, but Viggo has other plans to seize the Buffalord to the black market. After a major dilemma, Hiccup promises to let Viggo take the Buffalord away, if only he gets the cure. Reluctantly, both parties agree and Astrid is cured. The Buffalord is led away, still passive and gentle. The gang is upset with Hiccup's seemingly unnecessary sacrifice, while Ryker is somewhat surprised that they did not put up a fight. Viggo remarks that Hiccup is one who keeps his word, only to whip around and see that the Buffalord had broken out of its cage and made its way back. The Buffalord lands back on the exact same spot, next to a smirking Hiccup, to resume eating. Games 'School of Dragons: '''The Buffalord became available in School of Dragons in an update on November 18, 2016 Trivia *The Buffalord's name came from "buffalo." Like the animal, Buffalords can be docile but dangerous when they feel threatened. They also live in grassy plains in large herds. *The Buffalord has a strong resemblence to a Boulder Class dragon. *The Buffalord is the third dragon that has been confirmed to be near-extinction. The other two being the Sliquifier, due to Sliquifiers being hunted by Scauldrons, and the Night Fury, though the reasons for its scarcity has yet to be revealed. *Despite this, it, alongside the Sliquifier, in School of Dragons, will have a lot of individuals if the players have the same kind of dragon. *One of the Buffalord's roars is actually a reused roar of the Red Death from the end of [[How to Train Your Dragon|''How to Train Your Dragon]] film. *The Buffalord cashes a "hefty price" for its saliva because the spit glands are able to produce the only cure for the Scourge of Odin, a deadly disease. *After calming down from its rampages, the Buffalord tends to let out a small belch. References External Links * * Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Rare Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons